Come Home Soon
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Chichi loves Goku more then life, even though it is not shown that way in the series. She waits for him everyday, to finally come home for good. Please Review. GkxCC


Title: "Come Home Soon"  
Author: RemusLupinGirl  
Rating: T  
Pairing: This is for the fans of the Pairing Goku/Chichi. This happens to be one of my favorite pairings because even after everything Goku did, Chichi still welcomes him home with open arms. Even though she is portrayed as a shrew, I wanted to show her softer side that we see glimpses of in the series. I hope I will be able to get my point across to those who read this. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song "Come Home Soon".

"Come Home Soon"

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

'He was having the same nightmares again.' Chichi thought as she pulled the covers up around Gohan again. Tears slowly leaked from her sons closed eyes and ran down his pale cheeks. She couldn't stand there any longer, watching her baby cry in his sleep over his dead father. Her footsteps were the only thing heard as she headed outside. Black locks spilled around her waist as she raised her head to stare at the sky. Tears leaked down her face, but she ignored them as she thought of her Goku.

_I don't know what you're doin'  
__And I don't know where you are  
__But I look up at that great big sky  
__And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
__bright star_

Chichi cupped her hands together as she slid to the ground. Her clothes would be dirty, but she didn't care at the moment. She bowed her head and brought her hands up to her mouth.

_I wonder, I pray  
__And I sleep alone  
__I cry alone  
__And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
__So please, come home soon  
__(Come home soon)_

"I don't know what you're doing Goku, but I hope you can drop it to listen to what I have to say. I'm praying to you tonight Goku, not anyone else, so please, just listen." She took a shuddering breath, her silent sobs wracking her body.

"Our baby is crying Goku. Gohan blames himself so badly that you died. I wake up to it every night. I don't know if I can do this anymore Goku. I don't want to see him so upset anymore. Please Goku, come home soon."

_I know that we're together  
__Even though we're far apart  
__And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
__Pressed to my heart  
__I wonder, I pray  
__And I sleep alone  
__I cry alone  
__And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
__So please, come home soon  
__(Come home soon)_

Chichi watched as the group surrounded him. Exclamations of joy, cheers, and laughter could be heard as the heroes returned from defeating Buu. Her eyes trailed to one figure in particular. Her husband, her Goku, stood in the middle of the crowd, above all others. His eyes were lit up with happiness and he was twirling around their seven year old son Goten.

"Same old Goku," she whispered, a smile spreading across her face. He looked up then, as if sensing her stare. Something flared in deep in his eyes, leaving her breathless. Everything was forgotten, the battle the people, the Earth, as he pushed through the crowd and headed straight to her. He stopped in front of her, his head cocked.

_I still imagine your touch  
__It's beautiful missing something that much  
__But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
__So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

"Why are you standing there alone Chichi? Didn't you want to congratulate us on our victory?" he asked, his normal innocent voice hinting at something more. Chichi smile brightened and she shook her head.

"I was just waiting my turn," she whispered, her head bent as she stared at her husband's boots. Warm arms wrapped around her tightly and she was pulled against his body. He buried his face against her neck, sniffing the mark he had put there unconsciously on their wedding night.

"You will always be first in line to me Chichi."

_I wonder, I pray  
__I sleep alone  
__I cry alone  
__Without you this house is not a home  
__So please, come home soon_

He was leaving again. Her husband, now a small child, was leaving on the back of the Eternal Dragon. His friends gathered around him, wishing him good luck and good-bye. She hung back, not knowing what to say. Her heart was breaking inside and she could barely contain the tears that were shining in her eyes.

"Excuse me guys," she heard him say and she watched as he almost hopped to where she was. Before he reached her his body shimmered to his Super Saiyan 4 form. His eyes watched her closely as he approached, stopping about a foot away.

"I know you have to do this Goku," she stated as he opened his mouth to say something. He abruptly shut it, but his eyes still gazed intently on her face. Chichi smiled and took a step back before bowing her head so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'll walk alone Goku, and I'll try to live without you here. I'll wait for you," she whispered before choking back tears on her next statement, "but I don't want to die alone. Please Goku, come back soon."

Goku nodded and tears ran down his cheeks at her words. She was swept up in his arms, their tears mingling as he pressed a hard kiss on her mouth. Somehow, in both their hearts, they knew this was going to be the last time.

_I walk alone  
__I try alone  
__I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
__So please, come home soon_

"I'm so sorry Chichi," a man whispered as he knelt in front of a grave. The markings were worn with age, but he could just barely make out the text.

Son Chichi  
Loving Wife, Mother, and Friend  
Even in death she will always love  
Son Goku

The man sobbed hard into his hands, his body shaking with the force of it. He had left her alone for all this time, and she still loved him. The smell of vanilla filled his senses as invisible arms wrapped around him tightly. Goku smiled through his tears, immediately knowing who it was.

_Come home soon  
__Come home soon_

"Welcome Home, my Goku."

OWARI

I have to tell you all now, I cried while writing this. I hope I got the point I was trying to make across to you all. I know I took some liberties in what they said in the scenes, but I thought that it fit better. If you liked this story please send me a review. Even if you didn't I would love to hear from you all. Thank you again for reading my story.

RemusLupinGirl


End file.
